Report
Back to 2010 Logs Shark Xaaron Shark walks into the security complex, in his hand he holds a print out of a report that he wants to show to Xaaron and inquire about it. Spotting the golden mech, he walks over and salutes. "Permission to speak freely." Xaaron hmms, he had been looking at a tactical display, but now he turns to look at Shark as he is approached, "Granted, Shark. What's on your mind? It's obviously something fairly serious." Shark raises his hand and offers the print out of the report, "I was looking through some old reports, just trying to learn from historical battle accounts and that sort of thing, this particular one I'm curious about. Thought maybe you could shed some light on it." Xaaron hmms, looking at the report carefully, "This happened some time ago. We found out about a facility where transformers were being subjected to some truly horrifying experiments, so a team was sent in to rescue as many as possible. The Decepticons arrived while the team was still there. It was an extremely.. messy situation. " Shark inclines his head, "Okay so you were around when this happened? This sort of report is a little hard to swallow. Like why didn't we take care of the kidnapping before it got out of hand... why it take so long to find where they had them.. that sort of thing." Xaaron sighs, "We discovered it by chance, Shark. We almost didn't find out about it at all. I was on the other side of Cybertron at the time. I only know what was reported to me about it at the time, and the aftermath was a real mess. " Shark hmms and says, "All right. I understand that. So you didn't have direct contact, just knew it occurred." he seems to be thinking that over, "Did seem like a mess all right. So many bodies to deal with.. bet it gave the scientists something to look into though.. I mean figuring out how those mechs and femmes died would have been of some interest..." Xaaron nods, "Yes, I imagine so. I don't think I have met any of the survivors. Something I would have liked to rectify. from how I understand things, the Decepticons used it as very strong propaganda against us, claiming that we had been the ones running the facility. We were not, of course." Shark inclines his head, now he has an in he may be able to use. "Ah.. well I may be able to get you a name or two of the survivors then Xaaron. After all you would be more believable than I would. Thing is, what if one of those survivors is a Con now.. thinking that we were the ones that experimented on him or her.. would take more than this report to convince him or her of our innocence." Xaaron nods, "It certainly would, Shark. And that will likely prove to be extremely difficult. After all, it's not like we have not been involved in some.. awkward experimentation ourselves in the past. It was perhaps a foolish idea on my part to start the Triple changer program." Shark cocks his head to that, "Hey now, don't go after my heritage there pops." he notes with a little grin, then asks seriously, "Still though, would you want to talk to a survivor if they were a Con? Try to convince him or her that it wasn't us that experimented on them but the Cons?" Xaaron nods, "Yes, I would. Despite the obvious risks involved. I would in fact be willing to speak with them alone, if it were necessary." Shark smiles, "Good to know. I'll see what I can do to find some names for you. Already have some feelers out on this report as it is.. " Xaaron nods, "Ok Shark. One thing though, do not tell Optimus I am going to meet them alone." Shark raises a hand and says, "I wouldn't. I know that such things can be delicate enough. Besides, you are your own mech and don't need some young Prime telling what you cannot do eh?" Xaaron chuckles, "exactly. It's not like even the Decepticons are going to try and kill me. I’m too old." Shark hehs softly, "Kill you, no. Kidnap you though, possibly. I'll let you know if I get some names for you that aren't on the report already. I may have to resort to a little bribery to get them though, especially since the neutrals can be a little skittish about any intel they have on the Cons." Xaaron nods, and he hmms, "If you need to, think nothing of dropping my name, Shark." Shark smirks to that, "Consider it dropped." Xaaron chuckles, "You know what I mean. Generally mechs tend to be willing to help me." Shark hmms, "Point taken. I'll get rolling on that during my free time. I'll need to check in with my feelers as it is anyway." he notes, "Thanks for being willing to help out on it." Xaaron nods, "No problem, Shark." Shark puts the report into subspace, "I'll let you get back to your important work here. Will be in touch when I get any names for you and possible ways to contact those names." Xaaron nods, "Thank you Shark. Take care of yourself though. Do not get yourself in trouble with your investigations if you can help it." Shark chuckles, "Ah but that's my middle name." he states, "But I'll do my best." then he turns to head out, "If I think of anything else I need to know, I'll radio you." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Shark's Logs Category:Xaaron's Logs